The Legend of Fullmetal
by MakorraKataangfan01
Summary: Korra and Bolin Elric tried to bring their mother back and failed. now they are on their way to restore their bodies. Follow them on their journey with Korra as the Fullmetal Alchemist and Bolin in a suit of armor as they go through thrills and adventure with many dangers.


**I've had this idea on my mind for a while. It's a crossover between Fullmetal Alchemist and Legend of Korra. Korra is the Fullmetal Alchemist, and Bolin is her brother and Mako and Lin are like Winry and Pinako in this story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FMA OR LOK**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Failed Transmutation

20, November 1910

In a house in the city of Rosembool two young children were preparing to do a taboo of Alchemy. The young boy and girl had studied Alchemy for two years in order to do this, and now they were trying to bring their mother back through Human Transmutation. "Alright Bo, all we need now is a soul copy," the girl said.

"Right, hey Kor?" Bo asked.

"Yeah," the girl replied.

"Do you think it will work? Will we see mom again?" he asked.

"Of course we've put all the things together we needed for equivalent exchange, it'll work Bo," she told him. "Now let's just complete this and see mom again, alright," she said. So the two cut their fingers and started the transmutation. It looked to be going well, but then everything got darker, soon a burst of darkness came and a giant eye came to the middle of the transmutation circle.

"Kor?'' Bo asked afraid. "Korra whats happening? KORRA!" he screamed.

"Bo? Bo! BOLIN!" Korra yelled as she saw her little brother dissapear in front of her. All of a sudden she felt a tugging at her left leg, She then found herself in front of a large gate.

"So, you were one of the foolish ones to try the taboo," a voice said. Korra turned around and saw a mysterious white being.

"Wh-who are you?" she asked afraid.

"I am the higher power, some call me Ishvalla, others call me god, but I am all, I am one, I am truth, I am even you Korra Elric, now you have chose to come and open the gate and payed your fee," Truth said standing with Korra's left leg. "Go and see the Truth of the world," Truth said as Korra was dragged through the gate. When she awoke she was back in her home.

"Mom? m-mom?" Korra said. She saw something, but it wasn't her mother, it wasn't even human. The reality finally hit Korra."Bo?Bolin?" she looked over and all she saw was a pile of clothes where Bolin should have been. "NO!" she yelled and knocked over a suit of armor and started to draw a soul seal into the armor. "Bring him back! he's all I have left, he's my little brother I won't let you have him. Take my other leg, Take my arm, Just GIVE. HIM. BACK!" she yelled and activated the seal.

* * *

Rockbell House

"Huh, Grandmother someones coming," a young black haired boy said.

"That's strange everyone knows we close at sunset," a grey haired woman said. As the two looked on they saw that the person was really big, and they were carrying someone. It was hard to tell who they were because it was dark and one of the biggest storms to hit Rosembool was going on.

"MAKO!LIN! Please help me," the figure said.

"Bolin? It can't be him," Mako said.

"It might be him, they might've actually tried it," Lin said. Suddenly the figure was at its knees holding someone. Lin and Mako both gasped after they saw who it was.

"KORRA!" Mako said.

"Please help her," Bolin said.

"How did this happen?" Lin asked.

"We tried to bring mom back, we didn't understand the equivalent exchange rule about human transmutation, I lost my body and she lost her leg, then to get my soul back she gave her arm, we're sorry," he said.

"Don't worry, we'll do the best we can," Lin said softly.

"Thank you," Bolin said.

"You just get some rest," she told him.

"Alright," he said.

* * *

**Alright done with chapter one. If you haven't noticed the characters are like FMA but they're names are LOK. Here's a list for them to get you better related to them.**

**Lin Rockbell=Pinako Rockbell owner of Rockbell Automail**

**Mako Rockbell=Winry Rockbell Automail Mechanic and Korra's(Edward's) love intrest later on**

**Korra Elric=Edward Elric main hero and the Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Bolin Elric=Alphonse Elric Edward's little brother**

**Iroh Mustang= Col. Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemist**

**Asami Hawkeye= 1st Lt. Riza Hawkeye Mustangs trusted subordinant**

**Noatak Elric= Von Hoenheim Edward and Alphonse's Father**

**Amon= Father creator of the Humunculi **

**Fuhrer King Bradley and the other Humunculi are the same.**

**Hope you enjoy. Next chapter Korra gets automail from Mako and Lin and start's her journey to become the Fullmetal Alchemist. Iroh and Asami comes in to.**


End file.
